Yummy
The Yummy are the underlings to the Greeed serving as secondary antagonists in Kamen Rider OOO. Overview The Yummy are monsters created by the Greeed and serve as their subordinates when a Cell Medal is used on a human. Each Greeed has a different method of producing a Yummy relative to the birth (or maturing process in Uva's case) of the type of animal: Uva's start off as a humanoid White Yummy until it molts, Kazari's also start off as White Yummies but his are parastic to the host, Mezool's begin as a roe-like substance, Gamel's are born directly from the Greeed with a Cell Medal, and the Lost Ankh's start as a giant bird's egg hatching into a White Yummy before maturing. The Greeed, Giru and Dr. Kiyoto Maki on the other hand create Yummy from inanimate objects. Characteristics of a Yummy can be combined with another through two known methods, the first was developed by Kazari after absorbing Gamel and Mezool's Core Medals and by using any of their procedures, the second is when two Greeed use their methods at the same on the same object or person. Similar to the Greeed, Yummies are composed of only Cell Medals and thus "bleed" Cell Medals when wounded or explode into a shower of them when destroyed. According the Ankh, the more desire a Yummy consumes, the stronger it becomes. In addition, the more powerful the Yummy, the more Cell Medals are produced upon its destruction while White Yummy produce none at all. These Cell Medals are able to power up the Greeed, but the Kougami Foundation has created devices which run off their power. Should their host's primary desire suddenly change, the Yummy may split into two similar Yummy. The original Yummy will continue with the host's original desire while the new Yummy feeds off their new desire instead. Their name is based off the English words Yummy, referring to how it eats objects of desire, mummy (マミー, mamī?), refering to the White Yummy form, resembling an Egyptian Mummy, and to the Japanese word for darkness (闇, yami?) from the part of being driven by humans dark desires. basically Yummy are just rejected imagin that they reycled for OOO. White Yummy When one of the beings known as the Greeed approaches a human and asks what the human desires. A coin slot called a Medal Insert Slot (メダル投入スロット, Medaru Tōnyū Surotto?), which is also used on the Ride Vendor, appears on the human, and after the Greeed inserts a mystical object called a Cell Medal (セルメダル, Seru Medaru?) into the slot, a monster called a White Yummy (白ヤミー, Shiro Yamī?) is formed from the human. Being the incarnation of its' host desire, a White Yummy physically devours that person's object of desire and "digest them" into Cell Medals. Once consuming enough, a White Yummy transforms into a complete Yummy, modeled after the animal on the Cell Medal. "Roe" Yummy An unspecified type of Yummy is the initial roe-like substance Mezool's Yummy take when she inserts her Cell Medals into the Medal Insert Slot. Like the White Yummies they feed off the object of the host's desires "digesting" them into Cell Medals until they assume their complete form. Waste Yummy ﻿'Waste Yummy '(屑ヤミー, Kuzu Yamī?) are White Yummy-like creatures that are not fully developed, and contain only half of the normal Cell Medals, most of which are broken. They are weaker than White Yummy although harder to destroy with physical attacks, but can be created easily by the Greeed for grunt work and do not require hosts. List of Yummies Kamakiri *Creator: Uva *Episode: 1 *Destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO's Kamakiri Swords The Kamakiri Yummy (カマキリヤミー, Kamakiri Yamī?) is a Mantis Yummy created by Uva via a Kamakiri Cell Medal, formed from a woman's desire to have a particular necklace in a jewelry store, resulting in the White Yummy eating all of the jewelry in the store before assuming his current form. The power he gets from the Cell Medal enables him to form several scythe-like energy projectiles to attack with. Uva tasks him with finding Ankh and retrieving the Greeed's stolen Core Medals. While he locates him and overpowers the incomplete Greeed with ease, Eiji intervenes and prevents him from finishing Ankh off. In return, Ankh grants Eiji the ability to become Kamen Rider OOO and fight back. During the ensueing fight against Tatoba Combo, Ankh gives OOO the Kamakiri Core Medal and to transform into Takakiriba. In this new form, Kamen Rider OOO destroys the Kamakiri Yummy with his Kamakiri Swords. Otoshibumi *Creator: Uva *Episode: 2 *Destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO's OOO Bash The Otoshibumi Yummy (オトシブミヤミー, Otoshibumi Yamī?) is a Leaf-rolling Weevil Yummy created by Uva via a Cell Medal on one of the thieves who attempted to rob the Kougami Art Museum blind. As his host's desire is money, the White Yummy attacks a bank and begins to eat all of the money it can find. Upon devouring enough, it molts into the monstrous Otoshibumi Yummy which begins to grow very large and demolishes a building, as a result of Ankh wishing to allow it to grow stronger to provide more Cell Medals. Kamen Rider OOO is initially unable to defeat the Yummy until he receives several Cell Medals, a Ride Vendor motorcycle, and the Medajalibur sword from Shintaro Goto representing the Kougami Foundation. By performing a Triple Scanning Charge OOO Bash, Kamen Rider OOO destroys the Otoshibumi Yummy. Neko *Creator: Kazari *Episodes: 3-4 *Destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO's OOO Bash The Neko Yummy (ネコヤミー, Neko Yamī?) is a Cat Yummy created by Kazari by using a Cell Medal on the gluttonous Monta Fukuji. With a White Yummy having him submit to his gluttony, Monta consumes food voraciously. When Eiji fights Monta, he holds back because he is still human. However, the White Yummy emerges from Monta and transforms into the Neko Yummy, whose fat made him immune to slash attacks but can still be damaged with blunt attacks like kicking. It also has the ability to spit out hairball projectiles. When OOO uses the Tatoba Kick on Neko Yummy to finish him off, only to be saved by Kazari. Going back into Monta's body, the Yummy force feeds him to become complete while consuming the human from the inside out. Howevering, assuming Takatorata to free Monta, OOO uses a Triple Scanning Charge OOO Bash attack to destroy the Yummy. Piranha *Creator: Mezool *Episode: 6, 14 *Destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO's Gatakiriba Kick The Piranha Yummy (ピラニアヤミー, Pirania Yamī?) are a school of Yummy created by Mezool by using a Cell Medal on the shopaholic Haruka. Hatching from their Egg Yummy forms, the vast number of Piranha Yummy are countered by OOO assuming Gatakiriba Combo to even the odds before the Yummy gather into a larger form that he destroys from the inside out with the Gatakiriba Kick. Another batch was created by Mezool on a con artist who was arrested by the police soon after. While OOO and Ankh were preoccupied by the Siam-Neko Yummy and Uva's Waste Yummy, they fulfilled their tasks before they feed their Cell Medals to the Greeed. Bison *Creator: Gamel *Episodes: 7-8 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Lakiriba's Scanning Charge The Bison Yummy (バイソンヤミー, Baison Yamī?) is a Yummy created by Gamel from a Cell Medal born from Gamel's own desire to be amused of human suffering after witnessing a fight between married couple Takeshi and Momoko. He has immense brute strength, and when he pounds the ground with his fist, it creates a shockwave that lifts objects into the air to throw them at people. He can however be easily blinded with light caused by OOO's Lion Head. Later, after being overwhelmed by OOO Latoraba, the Bison Yummy acts on his master's wish for OOO to be punished, attacking to attract the Kamen Rider's attention. OOO managed to destroy the Yummy using Lakiriba's powers and its Triple Scanning Charge with only a single Cell Medal remaining of him. Same *Creator: Mezool *Episodes: 9-10 *Destroyed by: Gave Cell Medals to Greeed (First), Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo's Scanning Charge (Second, Episode 9), Takatorata attack (Third), Latorartar Combo's OOO Bash (Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth), Toride Vendor's Energy Medal attack (Remaining) The Same Yummy (サメヤミー, Same Yamī) is a Shark Yummy created by Mezool after she uses a Cell Medal on the mad bomber Tadano. It has the ability to swim underneath the surface of the ground with its dorsal fin shown while leaving water in it's trail and can shoot cannonball-like projectiles that explode in torrents of water. Hatching one by one in response to Tadano's actions, a Same Yummy gathers enough Cell Medals before making his way to the Greeed to degenerate into Cell Medals to be devoured by them while losing a few to OOO. Another Same Yummy is encountered after Tadano bombed bridge pillars and fought OOO with assistance from it's creator and Gamel until OOO turned the tables with Latorartar Combo and destroyed it with its Scanning Charge. A third Same Yummy was destroyed by Takatorata, while the remaining Yummies were destroyed by Latorartar Combo and the Toride Vendor. Ageha *Creator: Uva *Voice Actor: Yoshimasa Hosoya *Episodes: 11-12 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Combo's Sagohzo Impact The Ageha Yummy (アゲハヤミー, Ageha Yamī?) is a Swallowtail Butterfly Yummy created by Uva after he uses a Cell Medal on Keisuke Tsukuba, a blogger who wishes to become famous. The Ageha Yummy uses his proboscis to suck the talent out of humans, then transfers the stolen talent via pollen into Tsukuba. With its wings, it is able to fly and has the ability to release spheres of pollen like an energy attack, which it can also use for bombing. When the Yummy was attacking a studio, it fought alongside its creator and Gamel until it was destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Combo. Siam-Neko *Creator: Kazari *Voice Actor: Sakura Yoshioka *Episodes: 13-14 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO's OOO Bash The Siam-Neko Yummy (シャムネコヤミー, Shamuneko Yamī?) is a female Siamese Cat Yummy created by Kazari after he uses a Cell Medal on a female doctor named Kei Tamura, a genius surgeon who wishes to continue doing surgery after the director put her out in the cold for over a month. As a result, the Yummy uses Tamura to perform unauthorized surgeries by herself. The Siam-Neko Yummy has scalpel-like claws and has Cell Medal-like objects hanging from her body. Eventually getting Tamura out of the hospital, Kamen Rider OOO fights the Siam-Neko Yummy, almost destroying her as Sagohzo Combo before the Yummy retreats back into Tamura and escapes. The Yummy eventually takes complete control over Tamura and fights OOO again who manages to separate Tamura from the Yummy as Takatorata but then overpowers him with help from her creator. When OOO transforms into Tatoba Combo, he manages to destroy her with a Triple Scanning Charge OOO Bash. Rikugame *Creator: Gamel *Episode: 15 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO's OOO Bash The Rikugame Yummy (リクガメヤミー, Rikugame Yamī?) is a Tortoise Yummy created by Gamel to defeat Kamen Rider OOO to gain Mezool's approval, tricked into doing so by Kazari. While slow, the Rikugame Yummy can withdraw his arms into his body to spin extremely fast. Though the Yummy overpowers Kamen Rider OOO in both his Sagohzo and Latoratar Combos, keeping him from pursing Kazari when he spirits Gamel off, the Rikugame Yummy is knocked on his back by Shintaro's bazooka and left defenseless as OOO uses the OOO Bash while in Tatoba Combo to destroy him. Kabuto *Creator: Uva *Voice Actor: Kenta Miyake *Episode: 17 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo's Tatoba Kick and Kamen Rider Birth's Cell Burst The Kabuto Yummy (カブトヤミー, Kabuto Yamī?) is a Rhino Beetle Yummy created by Uva from a girl named Rie Shiratori, feeding on her desire to be the best at kendo. To that end, while achieving his complete form, the Kabuto Yummy targets Rei's rivals before Eiji fights it as Kamen Rider OOO Takagoriba. However, during the fight the Kabuto Yummy creates the Kuwagata Yummy from its body in response to Rei's growing desires. The Kabuto Yummy has impressive defense even in its White Yummy form. With the Kuwagata Yummy's support, the Kabuto Yummy overwhelms Kamen Rider OOO and Ankh until Kamen Rider Birth appears evening the odds, destroying the Kabuto Yummy with his Cell Burst attack along with OOO's Tatoba Kick. Kuwagata *Creator: Kabuto Yummy (Indirectly Uva) *Voice Actor: Nobuyuki Hiyama *Episodes: 17-18 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Birth's Breast Cannon Cell Burst The Kuwagata Yummy (クワガタヤミー, Kuwagata Yamī?) is a Stag Beetle Yummy that appears from the Kabuto Yummy's body during his fight with Kamen Rider OOO due to Rie's turning destructive, Rie wanting to keep anyone away from her kendo instructor due to her crush on him. The Kuwagata Yummy is faster and more agile than the Kabuto Yummy. Both Yummy overpower Kamen Rider OOO until Kamen Rider Birth arrives to even the odds. While the riders destroy the Kabuto Yummy, the Kuwagata Yummy manages to escape. When the Kuwagata Yummy was going to attack the instructor's bride during their wedding Rie personally confronts it thanks to words from Akira Date almost getting killed by it, until Date arrives telling to Rie to run and transforms into Birth and joined by Kamen Rider OOO to fight both the Yummy and Uva. While OOO manages to keep both distracted as Takauta, Birth uses a supercharged Cell Burst from the Breast Cannon, destroying the Yummy. Lion-Kurage *Creator: Kazari *Episodes: 19-20 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo's Prominence Drop The Lion-Kurage Yummy (ライオンクラゲヤミー, Raion Kurage Yamī?) is a new type of Yummy created by Kazari by using the desires of Toichi Yamakane (山金 トイチ, Yamakane Toichi?). Unlike the rest of Kazari's creations, it is a lion Yummy augmented with jellyfish features, as Kazari has aborbed several of Mezool's aquatic animal Core Medals into his body. As a result, this Yummy is more powerful than the standard kind and gains more unique abilties. When damaged, some of its Cell Medals can become jellyfish, which when being attack can be split into more and shock opponents with its tentacles; however, when attacked at their core they disperse with no multiplication. The Yummy itself and it can release intense light and heat, either as a massive wave of energy or spheres. When the Yummy absorbed Toichi, he was freed by Kamen Rider Birth while the Yummy was destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO in his newly gained Tajadol Combo. Batta *Creator: Uva *Episodes: 21-22 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo's Magna Blaze The Batta Yummy is a Grasshopper themed Yummy created by Uva from the desires of Susumu Kanabayashi, a father with a sense of justice who attended law school and failed to pass the board exam as a prosecutor. As a result, the Batta Yummy develops a warped hero mentaility and attacks anyone Susumu considered evil, as well as Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Birth for interfering. Like several grasshopper themed kaijin, the Yummy features an appearance and abilities to the original Kamen Riders with its jumping and kicking abilities being the most prominent, Susumu's son Takashi may also be a reference to Takeshi Hongo, Kamen Rider #1. It also has the ability to release lightning from its antenna. While avoiding a Giga Scan attack from OOO due to Susumu's dependence, the Batta Yummy continues his attack on untouchable criminals as Susumu begins to see realize too late that his desire for justice is making him as much of a monster as those he wants to take down. After talking Susumu to not to rely on justice but instead on protecting those dear to him, Eiji becomes Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo and uses his Magna Blaze Giga Scan to incinerate the Batta Yummy. Ei-Sai *Creator: Kazari *Episodes: 23 (image), 24 (full appearance) *Voiced by: Kosuke Toriumi *Destroyed by Kamen Rider Birth's Drill Arm (Sai Half) The Ei-Sai Yummy is a stingray Yummy augmented with the features of a rhinoceros. It first appeared as an image speaking to Yumi Sakura to continue her desire until it eventually hatches out and fights the Kamen Riders. It has the ability to disappear at will. Kamen Rider Birth is then able to destroy the Yummy's rhinoceros features with his drill arm. Ei (small) *Creator: Kazari *Episode: 23-24 *Voiced by: Kosuke Toriumi *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO transformation and Medajalibur attacks (multiple small Ei Yummys), remaining Ei Yummy destroyed by an unknown way, second batch destroyed by Akira Date's Birth Buster and Ankh The small Ei Yummy (エイヤミー, Ei Yamī?) are a series of ray Yummy created by Kazari using the desires of Yumi Sakura, a researcher for the Beauty Marine Lab cosmetics company and an old friend of Date, who wishes to be more beautiful than her younger sister Rei. The egg that Yumi finds manipulates her into embracing her desires. When the egg was first found by Eiji and Ankh it creates several small Ei Yummy (エイヤミー（小）, Ei Yamī (Ko)?) which overwhelm Ankh and Kamen Rider OOO allowing the egg and Yummy to leave with the latter becoming more beautiful to the point where no one can lift a finger against her. Itomakiei *Creator: Kazari *Episode: 24 *Voiced by: Kosuke Toriumi *Destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo's Octo Banish The Itomakiei Yummy is a giant devilray Yummy that 'evolved' from the Ei-Sai Yummy after it's Rhinoceros features were destroyed by Kamen Rider Birth. As a result, it becomes more powerful with the ability to float in the air, use an energy beam shot between its antenna, use its bottom half's arms to throw exploding spiked mines. When going into water, it was only able to be destroyed by OOO with his newly acquired Shauta Combo's Octo Banish. Ōmu *Creator: Ankh (Left Arm) *Voiced by: Tomohiro Tsuboi The Ōmu Yummy (オウムヤミー, Ōmu Yamī?) are a series of Yummy created by Ankh's resurrected left arm. Despite their names, the Yummies are more similar to Macaws than Cockatoos. Blue *Episodes: 25-26 *Destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo's Octo Banish The blue Ōmu was created from the desire of boxer Kazuki Okamura to enter the ring once more with the Yummy attacking strong armed men and petrifying their arms to heal Okamura's medical condition while giving it a feathering appearance. The Blue Omu demonstrated the ability to shoot fire balls out of its mouth and fly and is even powerful enough to overpower OOO in Tajadol Combo. When Date as Birth used the Birth Day function, OOO was able to destroy the Yummy as Shauta Combo. Red *Episode: 27 *Destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo's Octo Banish The Red Ōmu appeared in order to retrieve Ankh's Core Medals for its creator. This Yummy is armed with a much wider range of fire based abilities than its Blue counterpart. Yummy was able to overpower Kamen Rider OOO and Birth. When Yummy was about to deliver the final blow to Birth & Goto along with Ika-Jaguar Yummy, Eiji was forced to changed into Shauta Combo and destroyed the Yummy to save them. Ika-Jaguar *Creator: Kazari *Episodes: 27-28 *Voiced by: Banjo Ginga *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo piloting Kamen Rider Birth's CLAWs Sasori with its multicolored beam attack The Ika-Jaguar Yummy (イカジャガーヤミー, Ikajagā Yamī?) is a squid and jaguar hybrid Yummy created by the desire of Shocker Combatman actor and former real Shocker Combatman, In Sendo to beat the Kamen Riders. It has the agility of a jaguar and the strength of a squid with the ability to stretch and bind with its tentacles, while also possessing the ability to spew out squid projectiles propelled by ink, and ink clouds, it can even glide on top of water. It also possesses a belt with a buckle with the Shocker symbol. Its abilities and role make it very similar to Shocker Commander, Doctor Shinigami's Kaijin form, Igadevil. Whenever it sees motorcyclists it attacks without reason and whenever it sees squid being cooked it panics. Combatmen *Creator: Kazari *Episode: 28 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo's Magna Blaze By using the desire of Sendo, Kazari also creates several Combatmen Yummy (戦闘員ヤミー, Sentōin Yamī?) based on the Combatmen from past villainous groups who fought against Kamen Riders, whom Sendo refers to the "past generation combatmen" (歴代戦闘員, Rekidai Sentōin?). The Combatmen include: The Shocker Combatmen, the Destron Combatmen, the Jin Fighters, the Chaps, the Makamou Ninja Group, the Salis Worms, the Leo Soldiers, and the Masquerade Dopants. Shachi-Panda *Creator: Kazari *Episodes: 29-30 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Birth's Breast Cannon Cell Burst The Shachi-Panda Yummy (シャチパンダヤミー, Shachi-Panda Yamī?) is a panda Yummy augmented with killer whale features that is created by Kazari by using the desires held by Kiyoto Maki to see his deceased sister Hitomi (who is physically identical to Chiyoko Shiraishi). The Shachi-Panda Yummy has a bear hug-like attack and claws on his right arm, along with a spinning attack with the killer whale-like left arm. Eventually, Kamen Rider OOO Takajaba keeps the Yummy occupied long enough to be destroyed by Kamen Rider Birth's Cell Burst. Kuro Ageha *Creator: Uva *Episode: 31 *Voiced by: Mari Hagai *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo's Cell Medal Giga Scan The Kuro Ageha Yummy (クロアゲハヤミー, Kuro Ageha Yamī?) is a Spangle Yummy created by Uva using the desire held by Kosuke Sakata to earn money. She has the ability to fly and spray pollen out of her mouth to attack enemies It is destroyed by the concerted efforts of Kamen Riders OOO and Birth. Pteranodon *Creator: Giru (First Pair), Kiyoto Maki through Giru's Core Medals (Second Pair and Third Male) *Appearance: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core, Episodes 32-33 *Voice Actors: Yoshimitsu Shimoyama (First Male), Nobutoshi Canna (Second and Third Male), Ami Michizoe (First Female), Hiromi Tsuru (Second Female) *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Accel's Accel Glanzer and Kamen Rider Birth's Birth Buster Cell Burst (First Male), Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba Combo's Gatakiriba Kick (First Female), Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo's Scanning Charge and Strain Doom (Second Female and Male), Putotyra Combo attack (Third Male) Two Pteranodon Yummy (プテラノドンヤミー, Puteranodon Yamī?) appear as antagonists in the Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core films. The male Pteranodon Yummy appears in Futo City where he acquires the Memory Memory (メモリーメモリ, Memorī Memori?) to collect memories as part of his creator's plan to collect the memory of all past Kamen Riders (possibly to know what he's up against with the threat of Kamen Rider OOO and Birth). When fighting Futo's Kamen Riders he uses the memory on Akiko Narumi to reveal how her father became Kamen Rider Skull. The male Pteranodon was destroyed by the combined efforts of Kamen Rider Accel and Kamen Rider Birth in "Movie War Core". A female Pteranodon Yummy appears during Kamen Rider OOO's fight against Nobunaga. She was created when Giru used a Cell Medal on Yoshino Akechi from her desire to dance again after breaking her leg. When the Greeed come across the Yummy, they realize that she and the other Yummy have been created by someone other than themselves. Later, the female Pteranodon was destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO's Gatakiriba Kick. Another pair of Pteranodon Yummy appear in the television series in episode 32, after the appearance of the purple Core Medals. They attack people in a local amusement park until Kamen Rider OOO and Birth show up. The two Yummy hold the Kamen Riders at bay until Kamen Rider OOO uses a set of the purple Core Medals and transforms into Putotyra Combo, using its Scanning Charge to shatter the frozen female while destroying the male with the Strain Doom Putotyranno Hissatsu using the female's Cell Medal. However, Maki creates another Pteranodon Yummy using the candle he burned his sister to death with. This Pteranodon Yummy was destroyed by OOO again in the Putotyra Combo. The Yummy can fly a great distance and height, exhale a cloud of black smoke that can cause people to disappear, shoot energy spheres out of their mouths to attack enemies, release a shockwave of energy, force OOO out of his transformation through a stream of purple electric energy, and release soundwaves powerful enough to make a building explode. Fukurō *Creator: Lost Ankh *Episodes: 33-34 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo's Strain Doom The Fukurō Yummy (フクロウヤミー, Fukurō Yamī?) is an owl Yummy created by the Lost Ankh from the desires of Yuichi Kitamura, a former high school friend of Eiji's who became rich through an Internet venture and wanted no one else to be Eiji's friend. To that end, the Fukurō Yummy targets Date and Shintaro, using the latter to escape from Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Combo. After the two of them are freed, Kamen Rider OOO fights against the Yummy again in Putotyra Combo and destroys it with the Strain Doom Putotyranno Hissatsu. It is able to wrap its opponent in bandage-like extensions and its feathers are sharp like knives. Unicorn *Creator: Kiyoto Maki *Episodes: 35-36 *Voice Actor: Dai Matsumoto *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo's Strain Doom The Unicorn Yummy (ユニコーンヤミー, Yunikōn Yamī?) is created by Doctor Maki from the second place trophy Shoko Sugiura for the design contest held by Hina's fashion school. Because he is the product of a shattered dream the Yummy uses his power to remove life-long dreams robbing people of their purpose. By touching their foreheads it causes objects that appear from these dreams to break in half through purple flames. One the victims of Hina Izumi, destroying her dream of becoming a world-renowned fashion designer. The Yummy is capable of running at a speed fast enough to catch up to a van and shoots projectiles out of its horn. It was then destroyed by OOO Putotyra Combo's Strain Doom Putotyranno Hissatsu. Uni-Armadillo *Creator: Gamel (with Mezool's influence) *Episode: 37 *Voice Actor: Atsushi Imaruoka *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Takauba's Medagabryu attack The Uni-Armadillo Yummy (ウニアルマジロヤミー, Uni-Arumajiro Yamī?) is an armadillo Yummy augmented with the features of a sea urchin that was created by Gamel using his desire to let Mezool get to sleep. Acting on the desire, the Uni-Armadillo Yummy causes those he attacks to suffer from insomnia through its sea urchin quills. The quills can also be shot as projectiles, be used to scale down buildings, and has defensive properties along with the already hard armadillo armor. The Yummy demonstrated the ability to send out a shockwave that causes any of the victims of its insomnia inducing quills to be put into a deep sleep they can't wake up from, fulfilling their desire to sleep. After getting a large amount of Cell Medals from this, the Yummy gained the ability to expand into a large ball with a big impact. Although he manages to withstand Kamen Rider OOO's attacks with the Medagabryu, Kamen Rider OOO Takauba is able to defeat the Yummy through the use of the Medagabryu infused with the Unagi Arms' electricity. Shamo *Creator: Ankh (Lost) *Episode: 39-40 *Voice Actor: Toshitsugu Takashina *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar's Scanning Charge The Shamo Yummy (軍鶏ヤミー, Shamo Yamī?) is a gamecock Yummy created by Ankh (Lost) using the desires of Tomoko Shimoda (下田 智子, Shimoda Tomoko?, portrayed by Miho Tsumiki), a deranged perfectionist who bullies her husband, Gonzo Shimoda, to use his position as the new neighborhood association president to put surveillance cameras around the area so the Yummy can attack anyone she considers a horrible neighbor. Able to use a Muay Thai fighting style, the Shamo Yummy can use the ribbons on his wings to attack and manipulate objects. Eventually he was destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo's Scanning Charge. Ankylosaurus *Creator: Dr Maki *Episode: 41 *Voice Actor: Daisuke Kirii *Destroyed by Kamen Rider Birth's Breast Cannon Cell Burst The Ankylosaurus Yummy (アンキロサウルスヤミー''Ankirosaurusu Yamī''?) is created by Doctor Maki from shards of ice that Ankh (Lost) broke apart after still feeling incomplete because he is missing one more Medal. Its body is covered in sharp thorns and its right hand ends in a powerful mace-like ball. It can also fire shards of ice out of its body, breath out a freezing gas, and cause a crowd to freeze from the crowd up. In a fight with Kamen Rider Birth, the Yummy was destroyed by the Breast Cannon's Cell Burst at point blank range. Hagetaka *Creator: Ankh *Episode: 43 *Destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO's Sagorita's Scanning Charge and Kamen Rider Birth's Cell Burst The Hagetaka Yummy (ハゲタカヤミー, Hagetaka Yamī) is a vulture Yummy created by Ankh from Kusada who is revealed to be Uva's host and thus the Yummy acts on two desires: Kusada's wish to be the sole male so he can have all the women and Uva's desire for a new body. In battle, the Hagetaka Yummy is able to create whirlwinds by flapping his wings. He is destroyed by the teamwork of Kamen Rider OOO Shagorita and Kamen Rider Birth, but his remains are then used by Ankh to revive Uva, successfully fulfilling the ulterior motive. Nue *Creator: Gara *Appeared: Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: the Shogun and the 21 Core Medals *Destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO's Brakawani's Warning Ride External Links http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/01.html TV Asahi's page on the Kamakiri Yummy. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/02.html TV Asahi's page on the Neko Yummy. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/03.html TV Asahi's page on the Otoshibumi Yummy. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/04.html TV Asahi's page on the Piranha Yummy. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/05.html TV Asahi's page on the Bison Yummy. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/06.html TV Asahi's page on the Same Yummy. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/07.html TV Asahi's page on the Ageha Yummy. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/08.html TV Asahi's page on the Siam-Neko Yummy. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/09.html TV Asahi's page on the Rikugame Yummy. TV Asahi's page on the Kabuto Yummy. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/10.html TV Asahi's page on the Kuwagata Yummy. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/11.html TV Asahi's page on the Lion-Kurage Yummy. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/12.html http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/13.html TV Asahi's page on the Batta Yummy. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/14.html TV Asahi's page on the small Ei Yummy. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/15.html TV Asahi's page on the Ei-Sai Yummy. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/16.html TV Asahi's page on the Itomakiei Yummy. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/17.html TV Asahi's page on the blue Ōmu Yummy. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/18.html TV Asahi's page on the red Ōmu Yummy. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/19.html TV Asahi's page on the Ika-Jaguar Yummy. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/20.html TV Asahi's page on the Shachi-Panda Yummy. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/21.html TV Asahi's page on the Kuro Ageha Yummy. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/22.html TV Asahi's page on the Pteranodon Yummy. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/23.html TV Asahi's page on the Fukurō Yummy. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/24.html TV Asahi's page on the Unicorn Yummy. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/25.html. TV Asahi's page on the Uni-Armadillo Yummy. [26] TV Asahi's page on the Shamo Yummy. [26] TV Asahi's page on the Ankylosaurus Yummy. [27] TV Asahi's page on the Hagetaka Yummy Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider OOO